


ART - Sheriff John Sheppard

by Tarlan



Series: ART - Stargate Bingo [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 4, alternate universe - cop/detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the Trope Bingo prompt - alternate universe: cop/detective</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Sheriff John Sheppard

I've had this trope on my bingo card before and wrote a VEGAS AU story but this time I wanted to do something different. I guess a new sheriff is in town!

**Click on image for larger size**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/680353/680353_original.jpg)

 


End file.
